


【水仙骨科/以及4P】旧地重游，吃醋斗殴，以及那些美好时光

by frozen



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 18:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16539743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozen/pseuds/frozen
Summary: 本篇的世界线和片段灭文法是同一个，只是这是兄弟俩he了之后的后日谈。感谢我的基友桃子为了安抚生病的我写了这篇万字长车！她是本文的作者！请大家多多赞美她！注意！！本文为阿列克西欧斯X德谟斯♂的水仙骨科。同时涉及萨勒塔斯/阿尔西比亚狄斯X阿列克西欧斯，萨勒塔斯/阿尔西比亚狄斯X德谟斯的同时4P。无节操，一定要注意！





	【水仙骨科/以及4P】旧地重游，吃醋斗殴，以及那些美好时光

斯巴达的指挥官正埋头于地图研究雅典人最近的动向时，从门口大刺刺一路叮当响过来的金属声分散了他的注意力。通常没有人会在萨勒塔斯工作的时候打扰他，大家都知道这位年轻的斯巴达领袖对待责任和使命有多么认真，就连他的战友和恋人，反抗军首领琪拉也不会这么随便的搅乱他的“思考空间”。  
……某个佣兵前几天开着船来白银群岛度假，忙于事务只见了老朋友一面的领袖稍微自我反省了一下。如果是阿列克西欧斯来找他，他可以不计较——他当然想念这位老朋友，各种意义上的。  
领袖抬起头，不出意料的看见佣兵顶着细碎小辫子的头颅稍低了一下钻过门框，又像是有所不满一样迅速抬起来，眼睛盯着他眨也不眨。  
“阿列克西欧斯……”他放下手中的纸卷打算迎过去时，敏锐的观察力让他停下了步伐，对方的反应不太对，与其说是老友再见的激动，不如说是盯上了猎物的兴奋，而且他很确定自己认识的那位佣兵不会有这样阴霾嗜血的眼神。  
“你是谁？”指挥官警觉地放低了重心，把手按在腰间的匕首上，摆出开战的架势。他的斯巴达长矛不在身边，但这不能阻止他用匕首饮下冒牌货的血液。  
“萨勒塔斯？我听说过你。”和驯鹰人同样有着俊美面容和雕塑般身材的男人抱起胳膊，一副趾高气昂的神气用鼻孔看着萨勒塔斯，“来比试一场吧，凡人。我是德谟斯，能和我一战是神明的恩惠。”  
“……你胡说什么呢。”斯巴达人不为所动，甚至觉得那副高高在上的样子有些幼稚得可笑。这是哪来的没长大的孩子哦？阿列克西欧斯可从来没说过他有个弟弟。  
等等，他没说过吗？萨勒塔斯眨了眨眼。  
“你和阿列克西欧斯是什么关系？”  
“……你很烦啊。”不速之客用脚尖踢了踢地面，扬起几撮尘土，“打还是不打？你们斯巴达人都是胆小鬼么？”  
“住口！我会让你为侮辱斯巴达付出代价！”  
——惹怒一个斯巴达人真是太容易了。  
于是他们甚至来不及找个像样的地点，就在一处宽阔无人的街道上打了起来。  
首先发难的是萨勒塔斯，大概因为对方的出言不逊激怒了他，抄起长矛的指挥官现在十足是个斯巴达战士了，毫不客气地把技巧和力量都融入这一击。  
德谟斯瞧了一眼直冲过来的萨勒塔斯，这斯巴达人看起来像头莽莽撞撞的小公牛，这种不知天高地厚的家伙他杀过很多了，倒不介意再多一个……但他还有别的目的。  
况且这个男人也不是那么的菜鸡嘛。在第十个回合以后，德谟斯开始觉得有趣了。要知道，他并没有因为“这是阿列克西欧斯的相好之一”而手下留情，甚至为此还多了点说不清道不明的狠戾。而他的每一击都被这个斯巴达人滴水不漏地挡下，除了一开始被激怒后不得章法的攻击外，一旦进入到战斗，斯巴达人就完全投入其中，把血脉里的战士天性发挥得淋漓尽致。他们是战场上长大的，从出生开始就在战斗，每一寸肌肉，每一块骨骼，都铭刻着战场上的一招一式。  
这让德谟斯想起自己的兄长，在神谕降临以前，他也被这样训练着。带着鹰的佣兵，最耀眼的天神宠儿，无数男男女女的梦中情人，或者床上情人。  
他忍不住走神了——想起阿列克西欧斯曾经在这座岛上干下的事迹，想起巴尔纳巴斯的吹嘘。  
“我们船长！是操过岛上两个最强反抗军首领的人！”  
“那个女的强悍得像母狮子一样，男的就像克里特岛的公牛！也只有这样的人才有胆识敢拒绝他，整个世界上谁能拒绝驯鹰人呢？”  
“可惜啊……可惜。”  
“咱们就要到了！白银群岛，我的家乡，最美丽和富饶的众神栖息之地欢迎你们！”  
……  
什么样的人能拒绝阿列克西欧斯。  
就凭他？  
那个没完成的一生之约……不该给他！  
神明的招式变得暴躁了起来，甚至忘记了自己一开始“不动用神器力量”的打算。剑柄上危险的红光越发炽盛，诡异的金色符文开始显现——  
上岸的那一天阿列克西欧斯对这个斯巴达人笑得那么开心，像是从来没有被拒绝过。  
而他在岛上游荡时旁敲侧击得知的那一切，带着鹰的佣兵和斯巴达领袖让人津津乐道的罗曼史，被完美的封存起来如同不曾发生。  
但他知道那都是真的。他的兄长曾经向这个人类许下一生的誓言。  
只要这个斯巴达人的一只脚踏上阿德瑞斯提亚号，这个誓言就会生效，他就会成为永远陪在斯巴达之子身边的那个人。  
……曾经。  
但是萨勒塔斯却因为对斯巴达的忠诚而放弃了。他回去了斯巴达，成为了指挥官。而兄长则遇到了自己，现在自己才是跟阿列克西欧斯一起乘船游荡在整个希腊世界的那个人。  
那些明明都只是过往尘埃而已！  
但这个男人到底有什么好的！值得你再见他还笑得那么开心！  
神明挥起剑，贯注了全部力量自上而下挥出雷霆一击——居然被挡下了。斯巴达人半跪在地上，一只膝盖因为这千钧之力的攻击而深深陷入土石之中，撑着矛杆的虎口都被震出了血口子，但那汗水和灰尘弄脏了的脸庞之上，明亮的眼神像浸过溪水的黑曜石，更加闪耀。  
德谟斯一时忘记了再加一把力道——斯巴达人的长矛在神器的冲击下慢慢裂开，最后变成毫无用处的两段。萨勒塔斯干脆就扔了它——指挥官跪坐在泥土里，脸上的表情却狂喜而满足。  
“你是个强大的对手，德谟斯。”他用亮晶晶的眼睛看着面前的死亡之神，全然是欣赏和赞誉。  
“……”  
当然，如果他这么轻易的死了，也不配做阿列克西欧斯的昔日情人。而率直的将领坦诚的直球也是当年驯鹰人青睐他的原因之一。虽然德谟斯没有听说过干架加好感的斯巴达打炮法，也不知道自己的兄长是怎么跟这位率直的将领在痛快的切磋后一夜温存的，但他不得不承认，这种情况之下，他也不能再补上一剑了。  
……何况他本身也不打算这样做。今天或许是个好机会，他要彻彻底底了解一下这斯巴达人，然后让兄长觉得自己比他好！  
他朝斯巴达的领袖伸出一只手。

而当听到门外窸窸窣窣声音的时候，非常不巧的，阿列克西欧斯正跟阿尔西比亚迪斯滚在他们下榻处华丽的地毯上。  
前因是斯巴达子之子被强拉去参加一场所谓的上流社会的交际宴会，就在今日，就在刚刚，却没想到就在这里看见了熟悉的面孔——  
“你怎么在这儿？”如果他没记错，这片岛现在属于斯巴达了。  
“哦哦哦，看看是谁来了！诸神总是能在正确的时间把我想要的人送到面前~亲爱的阿列谢，今天你是诸神赐我的礼物吗？”曾经‘全雅典的情人’喝得有点微醺，摇摇晃晃地张开华贵紫袍下的两条雪白胳膊迎上来。  
“不是……你怎么敢出现在这里？”他有点紧张地接受了这个过分热情的拥抱，没忘了扫一眼宴会上明晃晃斯巴达打扮的一群军人。  
阿尔西比亚狄斯对他眨眼睛，“这是在担心我吗宝贝儿？我就知道你从来都是我的保护神我的幸运使者！不过这没关系，我现在是斯巴达一方啦。”  
“哈？”  
“你太久没回雅典和雅典的法庭了，我的小山羊。”雅典贵族垂下眼睫，转眼又用快活的口气岔开话题，“不说这个！既然你来了，今天的宴会我一定要开个小差……你在海上呆了多久了？我最喜欢的缎子一样的头发啊！看看这善妒的海风对你做了什么？”他上下其手地把佣兵身上每个细节摸了个遍，不断评论着这里不光滑了那里变干燥了，最终得出结论：“我该帮你涂一涂油。你不知道我有多想念你给予我的甜蜜，我猜你也会偶尔想起我们共度的欢乐时光？不如一起来重温旧梦吧……”  
就这样，他们从醉醺醺的斯巴达军官身边溜走，到了不远处阿列克西欧斯临时居住的房间。当然，某些人在离开宴会的时候还顺走了一罐相当好用的白银群岛特产橄榄油。  
“你的皮肤得好好滋润一下，天可怜见，它们的主人是有多不注重保养！”阿尔西比亚狄斯一边把油抹开一边絮絮叨叨，佣兵早就习惯了他在做爱时的长篇大论和一堆借口，反正不影响效率和质量就OK。每次他们两个搞在一起时佣兵总是很放松，因为知道对方……很会玩乐，又很有分寸。这大概也是他总习惯性地答应他的求欢的原因。比如现在，一边在天窗漏下暖暖的阳光里放松赤裸的肢体，一边任由雅典人在自己身上开拓，温暖的天光和在脊骨上跳跃的、舒适酥麻的快感电流让他小声从鼻腔里哼出舒适的低音，忍不住快要闭上眼。就在佣兵差那么一丁点就要被修普诺斯的魔力蛊惑，彻底放松警惕的时刻——门外传来了响动。  
他立刻就清醒了过来，然后硬是咬住嘴唇闷下一声喘息——阿尔西比亚狄斯还伏在身上一边舔着他翘起的乳头，一边用沾着油的手指拢住胸肌揉来揉去，许多天没有被这么亵玩过的胸口实在是有点敏感。他推了推毛茸茸的浅金色脑袋让它离自己的胸肌远点，竖起耳朵听着一屏风之隔的动静。  
“你们斯巴达的盔甲真麻烦！”  
伴随着金属被丢到地上的叮当声传来的是有点暴躁的低沉嗓音，毫无疑问是自己弟弟德谟斯的。另外一个人的声音压抑得很低，几乎只有少许气音，但仅仅是一呼一吸间，阿列克西欧斯就立刻知道了对方的身份，他绝对不会认错——萨勒塔斯！居然是他！  
还来不及做什么反应，兴致勃勃的雅典人就已经抬起身子探出头往外看去，佣兵眼疾手快地把他拉了回来，一把捂住想要说什么的嘴：“别出声。”  
贴在耳边的磁性声音和温热气流让雅典的风流浪子也一阵心驰神往，他顺势往后一靠，在佣兵饱满胸怀里的温柔乡侧过头咬住他的乳尖继续拉扯，一边含糊不清的低语：“我从不知道……原来你喜欢偷情的感觉，会让你兴奋吗？我以为你不怕被看……毕竟我们早就在神殿里让诸神看个够了。”  
他变本加厉地吮住整个胸口的乳晕，一边努力耕耘一边抬起细长的眼眸去看气息不稳的佣兵，手指同时不老实地往那个熟悉又温软的入口处探去。  
还时刻警戒着外面情况的佣兵浑身一震，微微喘息着低声解释：“你知道我弟弟……德谟斯他有点……”独占欲？孩子气？暴脾气？纵容的兄长犹豫片刻，最终还是没有说出一个哪怕最轻微的批判来，“嗯，总之就是，我觉得他看到的话心情会不好。为了你的人身安全，我们最好就这样悄悄的……”  
“不是吧？”阿尔西比亚狄斯修剪得很漂亮的细眉高高挑起来，夸张地对屏风另一侧的香艳声音努努嘴，“我多少知道一点你们兄弟的事，你这么小心翼翼，可是他自己却在外面乱来？”  
“咳、他有……特殊情况，有时候难以控制住自己。” 佣兵含糊其辞地继续把他往回拉。因为神明体内被教众人工培育出的畸形火焰永远没有停止的一刻，自从发誓接纳弟弟的一切，他显然也让自己脱离“正常”的性生活很久了。  
“哦……”雅典人停止了挤眉弄眼，换上一副十足得意的神气，这让他原本就十分有魅力的面孔显现出一种夺目的光辉来，“那你是不是也难以控制自己了啊，所以才跟我……”他低低笑了两声，又在佣兵唇上偷得一个吻，“我很高兴啊，阿列谢。”  
“你确实……让人难以拒绝。”阿列克西欧斯是认真的。在驯鹰人目前为止多姿多彩（？）的人生里，没有哪个床伴能像阿尔一样让他欲罢不能。这个人总有数不清的新点子，无数神奇的玩具，和最坦荡荡不掺一点杂质的态度。  
他坦率地追求肉体的欢愉从不遮掩，也从不试图在肉体之外求得什么——反倒让人生出古怪的安心来。比起有些求之不得以后的失落，这种一开始就知道无需多想的关系当然更为轻松。思绪被隔壁两个人毫不掩饰的暧昧声音带得越来越远，佣兵突然感觉到胸前一阵刺痛，拉回神智后立刻撞上阿尔不满的眼神。  
“……你走神了，我的技术不至于这样退步吧？”他意有所指地转了转塞在佣兵身体里的两根手指，还曲起来活动两下。  
“唔、没……”涨得硬硬的乳粒被用力拧一把的感觉十分酸爽，再加上后穴的刺激，让佣兵忍不住缩了缩，而后发现阴茎不听话的翘得更高了，天呐。  
“我猜猜，是在想谁？”阿尔西比亚狄斯好奇地偏了偏头，“据我所知，外面这两个都算得上你的情人吧……我倒是很好奇……是你的斯巴达前男友味道好一点，还是有同样肉体不同精神的另一个阿列谢更有趣？”  
“你——”  
还没说完的话被一个突如其来的冲刺打断了，在政客与战场之间游刃有余的青年到底是最精通享乐，他许久不见的佣兵榜上的第一名主动投怀送抱，不快点吃到可怎么行。再说，驯鹰人从来都喜欢来点粗暴的。抽出湿漉漉的手指挺身进去，一下就没进最深处，温暖又柔韧的内壁渴望地接受了捅进来的肉刃，献媚一般紧紧缠上去。  
被破开身体的主人喉咙里滚出一声压抑的喘息，十分舒爽地把头向后仰，上半身陷进地毯上一堆柔软的靠垫里，下半身则主动缠上带给他欢娱的人。佣兵的双脚踩进波斯羊绒的地毯里蹂躏着精美的花纹，两条长腿张得更开，有力的腰肢随着搂上来的手臂浮起，方便身上人的动作。因为担心被外面滚做一团的两人听到，他还抬起一只手捂住了自己的嘴。  
这可让阿尔西比亚狄斯十分新奇——就算第一次在伯利克里家的宴会上见面那次，穿着蓝色小裙子、神情单纯还有一点拘谨的佣兵也不曾这样紧张过。  
……他对让山羊参与性爱party的接受度都比被自己弟弟看到要高啊。  
真可爱。  
然后天性里某些作死的因子就不屈不挠的蹿了上来，越是守卫森严无法轻易摘取的果实，就越吸引敢于冒险的人一试再试，不是么？而他向来热衷于用一点小小的“惊喜”给事情增加趣味性。  
带坏了淳朴岛上青年的雅典人挑起甜蜜的嘴角，一边去亲吻对方一边用保养得当、白皙嫩滑的手指从青年的阴茎慢慢下滑。他毫不温柔地用力撸动那根蓄势待发的物件时，浑身紧绷的佣兵漏出了一点好听的气音，后穴把他咬得死紧。如果一般人可能就要直接缴械投降了，但阿尔西比亚狄斯可不能归到“一般”那类。他游刃有余地暂停了一会抽插，让紧紧咬住自己的肠壁疯抽搐蠕动，拼命含着自己阴茎的头部往深处吸吮，就是不给主人以满足。相反地，他还用灵活的手指包住沉甸甸的囊袋揉来揉去，直到佣兵因为渴望和焦躁不由自主地在地毯上磨蹭起来。  
手指又往下了一点，贴着一动不动的肉棒慢慢描摹着两人相连的位置。那里已经撑得满满的，因为之前的冲撞发红发热，湿漉漉地颤抖着。食指的指尖试探着往里挤了一点，脆弱的粘膜紧张兮兮地包围上来，欲拒还迎地小幅度吮吸着指尖。小恶魔眨着眼笑开了花，“你变得好紧，这里有多久没被使用了？”  
他一边说，一边把手指又往深处摸索进去。佣兵的身体彻底绷成了拉紧的弓，腰肢连着大腿都止不住地细细颤抖——他的确很久没有对谁敞开身体了，得益于自家弟弟乱吃飞醋的毛病，不想船上莫名其妙的减员，就只好委屈水手们，取消船长不定时发放的“福利”。而和德谟斯在一起的时候，对方总会担心伤到他，不肯主动。虽然那样也很好，但身体总是乐于接受不同的趣味……也不能怪他。  
被手指和阴茎同时贯穿的感觉很奇怪，仿佛有两个活物在自己的身体里，很涨很满，又很充实。佣兵决定不去计较阿尔在床上的胡乱发言，只要他乖乖的……吗？

另一边，两人看不到的屏风对面，一场激烈的角逐正在继续。  
萨勒塔斯发誓他从来没有遇到过这么难对付的床伴。倒不是说德谟斯不够配合或者不够火辣，而是这一切都太过了。自称神明的青年徒手扯碎了他的战甲以后，连扩张和润滑都没有就直接按倒他坐了上来。在此之前他都不知道一个男人可以在毫无爱抚的情况下湿成这样。吞入他性器的洞穴柔软又湿滑，不少水液因为被插入而挤了出来，让人禁不住怀疑气势汹汹的小神明是不是从打架的时候就已经完全在发情了。  
……那他可真能忍啊。萨勒塔斯敬佩地看向在自己身上起起伏伏运动的年轻人，血脉里好胜的暴力因子蠢蠢欲动。“流血、淤青、骨折也绝不后退”可不是玩笑话，他虽然没有真的把阿列克西欧斯弄骨折，但淤青和流血一个都没少过。佣兵还抱怨跟他做爱第二天就像是被卡吕冬伊安的野猪群拱过一样酸疼，一边揉着腰一边却露出一个小小的笑容来。如果阿列克西欧斯享受他们之间独特的斯巴达式性爱，那么他的弟弟应该也一样吧。他只走了一下神，傲慢的神明就十分不满。  
德谟斯在自己动了几下之后无聊地戳了戳斯巴达人的胸口，一脸嫌弃地哼了一声:“也就大小长短还行吧……技术为零，这么没情趣，阿列克西欧斯那傻瓜到底看上你哪一点？”他一边说一边把自己从斯巴达人身上拔起来，当硕大而饱满的龟头卡住入口敏感的软肉时，熟悉的快感让他的身体一阵哆嗦。没等完全跪坐起来，就被一双强壮的手掐住腰不由分说地按了回去，直接钉在挺立的肉刃上。这一下撞得很重又捅得很深，德谟斯忍不住发出一声小小的喘息，后穴因为刺激自发地收紧，恋恋不舍地想要更多粗暴的对待。  
“唔……嗯、这才、有点意思……”随之而来的是几十下狂风暴雨的顶撞，每次都又稳又准地捅到最深处，摩擦中带起酥麻的快感，让饥渴的神明忍不住随之扭动起腰肢，配合着试图吃下更多。不同于阿列克西欧斯的克制，进攻的斯巴达人锐不可当。两块圆润的臀肉被牢牢抓在手心里粗鲁地揉弄，像是揉面团一样。弹性极佳的软肉很容易掐成各种形状，在手指收紧的时候，红通通又饱满的肉体几乎从布满枪茧的手指缝里溢出来。体力充沛的将军不知疲倦地挺动着精瘦有力的腰肢，一次一次用自己的“长矛”攻城掠地，把疼痛和极乐一起灌注进神明完美的躯体。这种愉悦让德谟斯感到久违的熟悉，他太习惯从粗暴的性爱中获得快感，以至于一不小心就会沉溺其中。在萨勒塔斯猛地抽出去的时候，他几乎要开口乞求了——但没等他能发出任何声音，身体就被毫不留情的翻了个个，屁股被高高拉起来摆成母狗一样的姿势，一只手横拦过腰身，随着一个向后拉的动作，内腔再一次被贯穿。  
改变的体位让肉刃摩擦到了不同的敏感点，神明在极致的愉悦里发出软绵绵的鼻音。身后的男人几乎是骑在他身上，每次操进来时都极为有力，粗大的阴茎不断开拓挖掘着敏感的内里，一次比一次更深入，像是要连着两颗卵蛋一起塞进去一样。他习惯这个姿势，被使用、被玩弄的认知让早已调教烂熟的身体格外兴奋起来，甚至没法好好跪趴着，只能用肩膀抵着地毯勉强支撑住。好在还有一只手握住他的腰，让他不至于丢脸地整个人瘫软在地上。  
另一只手从胸前绕上来，随着阴茎捅进来拔出去的频率一下下揉搓着胸肉，还不时用粗糙的拇指剐蹭硬挺着敏感的乳粒。不知轻重的玩弄先是带来刺痛，然后是充血和升温。胸口热辣辣的，每次乳头被碾过都引起一阵疼痛，肯定是弄破了。但即使是这样，也无法阻止更多、更疯狂的渴望。  
想要更多疼痛和更多快感，想要被温暖的深水包围，想要缓解煎熬身体的欲望。  
德谟斯把额头贴在自己的胳膊上，尽情的随着被侵犯的频率呻吟出声，催促着快一点再用力，直到听见一声木头的嘎吱声——分隔大厅空间的屏风倾斜了一下，像是慢动作一般嘎吱嘎吱的倒了下来，露出一个顶着一头乱蓬蓬金发的脑袋，和——  
“阿列克西欧斯？”萨勒塔斯瞪大了眼睛，连下身的动作都停了下来。  
“嗨？”一脸无辜的阿尔西比亚狄斯甚至还没有把自己从佣兵的身体里拔出去，一双眼睛却肆无忌惮地对那一侧的两具美丽肉体纵情欣赏，他挥了挥手。  
“嗯，我不是故意的？”  
不，他绝对是。而且一定是觉得很有趣。  
“……”佣兵捂着脸，开始想要逃避现实了。

德谟斯在抬起头的一瞬间就怒不可遏，那个人！那个他在雅典时没放在心上的鼠辈，竟敢趴在自己兄长身上！即使视角受限，他也能从两人太过直白的姿势上看出他们正在做什么。  
“……我早该在雅典就杀了你！”  
他咬牙切齿地瞪着阿尔西比亚狄斯——倒不是说德谟斯不知道佣兵以前有过一二三四个床伴，只是遇到他以后，佣兵几乎再也没跟别人做过，以至于这冲击性的一幕让小神明压下去许久的坏脾气一股脑都涌了上来，随之而来的还有久违的暴虐欲望。  
性爱可以缓解他的焦躁和煎熬，杀戮也可以。  
德谟斯用肌肉流畅而优美的手臂撑起自己软塌下去的上身，毫不犹豫地从身边的地毯上抓起武器——他就算在做爱时也不会让自己的宝剑离得太远。此刻所有享受的念头都被丢在脑后了，阿列克西欧斯是他的，只能是他一个人的！  
萨勒塔斯敏锐地察觉到现任斯巴达参谋官可能受到了生命上的威胁，下意识地就想去拉住德谟斯——失败。对方太快了！他已经用最快的速度去抓那只握剑的手，但神明以远超出人类的速度翻身起来猛地一踩地面就冲了出去。眼看着金红色的剑身就要亲吻上雅典人秀美的金发头颅，也就是那一瞬间，阿列克西欧斯轻巧地拖起热衷作死的老朋友，跟他调换了位置，然后稍微偏了偏头，在千钧一发之际躲开直刺过来的剑尖——锋锐的剑刃贴着他脆弱的颈部划过去，在喉结的侧面留下一串浅浅的血珠。  
德谟斯的手顿了一下。  
就在这转瞬即逝的犹豫中，佣兵已经迎上去握住了弟弟的后颈，把他拖进一个绵长又充满挑逗的亲吻中去。两人面对面的跪坐下来，他没错过德谟斯眼中一闪而过的恐惧和愧疚，这无法自控的小家伙已经在为自己的冲动自责了，这让佣兵的心一下子就变得柔软万分。  
“我不是……”他的舌尖舔过他嘴角的时候，试图解释的小神明轻微地哆嗦了一下。下面的呢喃湮没在暧昧粘稠的声响里。  
“好了，好了，”年长些的佣兵加深了这个吻，他把手指插入对方的发丝，抚摸着他，说出那句魔法的咒语，“……我知道。”  
他舔舐着弟弟敏感又高热的口腔，用牙齿拖出来闪躲的舌尖含住吸吮，再用会留下浅浅痕迹的力道啃咬，啧啧的水声填满了两个人的脑子。德谟斯因为呼吸不畅而略微不适地扭动着，手里的长剑也铛的一声掉了下来。阿列克西欧斯稍微退出了一点，仍旧轻轻啄着弟弟的嘴唇，一边把手沿着对方被体液弄得一塌糊涂的腹部摸下去，握住德谟斯的阴茎和自己的一起撸动。  
这举动大大取悦了难伺候的神明，他像一只被顺毛的大猫一般弓起腰，挺动腰肢配合着抚慰的动作，喉咙里发出低沉的呼噜声。  
忙着欣赏这难得一见的场景的阿尔当然没有理那把滚到自己脚边的剑，仿佛刚才差点被一剑捅穿天灵盖的不是他。还是被丢在一边的斯巴达将军叹了口气，认命地捡起剑远远丢进角落里，然后转身打算离开。  
“萨勒塔斯，”从难分难解的亲吻里挣脱出来的佣兵出声叫住他，“留下来吧，我们可以一起。”  
德谟斯在他身边不满地哼了一声，在哥哥的怀抱里，他已经乖乖地软了下来，但仍然有些醋意，而阿尔西比亚狄斯倒像找到了什么宝物:“从刚才开始我就在想了，既然大家都彼此熟悉，交换着来做岂不是更有意思，有人想要道具吗？”  
……所以你是怎么做到随身带着那么大的一个假阳具的！佣兵无奈地用脚趾踢了洋洋自得的雅典人一下，暗示他收敛点，又伸出手把还在天人交战的斯巴达将军拉过来，变成两个人中间夹着德谟斯的姿势。  
“你让他很快乐，我相信你还可以更棒的，萨勒塔斯。”佣兵牵着对方的手，把它放在了弟弟的腰上。  
萨勒塔斯还是别扭了那么一下。即使在斯巴达人当中他也是过分严谨自律的类型，面对这样的场面简直是这辈子头一回，想要冲出去到海里游几圈的念头几乎要打败痛快做一场的想法，但最终，他还是在佣兵细细挠着手心的小动作之下一败涂地。虽然他们都心知肚明两人之间的一切已经结束了，但老朋友相聚的感觉那么的好，暂且忘掉失落和遗憾去狂欢享受，无疑是此刻最好的选择。  
而贪吃的小神明已经在两个人的怀抱里迫不及待的扭起了腰，一边把臀部抬高去主动吞下萨勒塔斯的肉棒，一边趴俯下去埋头在阿列克西欧斯的两腿之间，用灵巧的手和更灵巧的舌头来取悦他。佣兵刚刚被热衷寻欢作乐的雅典人抹了一身香喷喷的油，尝起来十分美味可口，德谟斯一边被顶撞着一边深深含住他的性器，每次被斯巴达人有力的腰胯撞上的时候都把佣兵吞得更深。急促又破碎的鼻息吹拂在敏感处，让佣兵的身体热度急剧攀升。  
“你的弟弟可真是天赋异禀，我试过吞下你的‘长矛’，那么大实在是呛得难受，他居然这么……乐在其中？”阿尔西比亚狄斯柔软温凉的身体从后面贴到佣兵身上，仿佛抚慰着火山的一泓泉水，又在耳边吹过清风。佣兵不置可否地哼了一声，顺着对方的动作分开双腿，把身体微微前倾方便他的动作。  
阿尔西比亚狄斯没费什么力气就重新回到了带给他无上欢娱的窄穴里，有节奏地操弄起许久没品尝过的软肉。佣兵毫不吝啬地发出舒爽的呻吟声，前后都被照顾着的感觉实在是太美妙，他忍不住加重了放在弟弟后脑的手指的力量。他一定弄疼对方了，可德谟斯非但没有退开，反而像是被什么极乐击中了一样浑身都激灵了一下，包裹着佣兵性器的高热喉管狠狠收紧，压迫着颤动的龟头像是要把里面的液体全部榨干。阿列克西欧斯从来没法在弟弟高超的口活下坚持太久，这次也一样。高潮来得又急又快，他绷紧了全身的肌肉颤抖着，以至于阿尔开始抱怨你夹得我好紧好疼，然后伸出手揉着他的胸口慢慢帮他放松。  
而德谟斯还在不依不饶，像偷吃糖的小孩子一样吸着他不放。被佣兵勉强推开的时候，他不高兴地撅起了嘴。但小孩子总是变化多端、喜怒无常的，他放开了兄长转而针对身后的斯巴达人时，明显又开心起来了。  
“速度和持久都不错，但想要把我操射还得再努力点。”他伸出一只手从自己汗津津的腰窝往后爬，直到接触到萨勒塔斯坚实平坦的小腹，同时扭过头去看他。这幅嘴边带着白液、脸色如醉酒般酡红、眼睛微微眯起的样子让斯巴达人心里一跳——德谟斯是真的很勾人……和正直坦荡、床上也十分随性的佣兵不同，他身上有种危险的吸引力，像是刻意营造出来吸引猎物上钩的特质，一边是暴虐和贪婪，一边又是脆弱与可怜，让人在更过分地欺侮和瑟瑟发抖地避开之间摇摆不定。  
萨勒塔斯当然不会退缩，所以唯一的答案就是进攻。斯巴达人如同德谟斯断定的那样，有着绝佳的好腰力。长久的军营生活让他克制和自律，身体的每个部位都被锻炼得恰到好处。他充满了速度和力量的抽插让德谟斯的臀部被撞红一片，后穴里泛滥的水液被插得满溢出来，顺着大腿根部缓缓流下，还有更多被再次塞回去，在反复的打磨中泛起细小的泡沫。但对于习惯了痛苦与快感的煎熬的神明来说，这样正常的性爱不怎么能把他带上绝顶。那根翘着的阴茎也就只是在冲撞中兴奋地抬着头，稍微溢出一点透明的液体而已。  
实际上斯巴达人的手劲之大已经在德谟斯收窄的腰线下捏出了淤青，钝痛和压迫像是许诺着更大快乐的安慰剂，让神明没法真正拒绝。萨勒塔斯是个不错的上床对象，话不多但态度认真，尤其是保持高频率和力道的持续运动，这可不是一般人能做到的。过于频繁的冲撞让德谟斯的后穴开始逐渐麻木，那里被发掘和碾压得不像是自己的，痛感压到最低，只有满胀和酥麻的愉悦持续不断。他蜷曲起脚趾，趴在兄长刚高潮过热烘烘的胸前，惬意地享受，同时又恶趣味地探出舌尖，开始拿阿列克西欧斯饱满的乳头磨牙。  
“嘿！”佣兵不赞同地瞪了他一眼。本来被阿尔西比亚狄斯揉来揉去，胸口就变得很敏感了，再被叼住用虎牙的尖尖来回啃咬刺激，他简直想缩起来把自己变成一团。身后的人似乎还很乐于见到他为难的样子，配合着德谟斯的动作用双手挤起乳肉往前送去。  
“你们、够了！”他不得不拿出恼怒的声音来制止，然后就被自家学坏了的弟弟狠狠咬了一口——“！！！”  
佣兵好不容易才吞下一声不像样的呻吟，他现在的状态就算是痛呼也淫乱得像是高潮，真叫出来就太丢人了。他气呼呼地把弟弟的脑袋从胸前推开，然后再把雅典人从自己身体里赶出去，一只手撑着地毯挪到一边，然后抽着嘴角摸了摸被咬破还渗着血丝的乳头。一阵可怕的、混合着疼痛的愉悦袭击了全身，让他忍不住一阵战栗。  
“该死的……”  
被踢走的现任斯巴达参谋官没有半点感到被侮辱的架势，反倒像看热闹一样，眼看着佣兵自己摸了一把胸口然后可爱地颤抖起来，甚至还为此吹了个口哨——这可是很不上流社会的做法。  
“亲爱的阿列谢，看来你今天不肯满足我了，那么就……另辟蹊径？我想你的半身不会介意一个小小的游戏吧。”  
他膝行了两步，凑到萨勒塔斯身侧:“斯巴达是一个热爱分享的国家，这太棒了。”  
一罐油变戏法一样的出现了，阿尔西比亚狄斯开始用白嫩又细长的指头沾了油往德谟斯被撑得满满的穴口里推。斯巴达人有着骄傲的尺寸，他的阴茎完全进去以后，粉红色的肌肉环就完全被撑开了，难以想象这又紧又窄的地方能容纳一个成年男子的阴茎，加上一根手指，加上更多……  
没人知道德谟斯曾经吃下过更不可思议的东西，所以这一次的“游戏”还属于试探的范围。当雅典人的第二根手指灵活地钻进来以后，神明纡尊降贵地开口告诉他“足够了”。不需要重复，见多识广的宴饮专家立刻明白了他可以得到自己早就跃跃欲试想要的东西。  
他们开始一前一后的操这个流着淫水的神明。一个在身后掰开结实的大腿分开，从背后插入进去；一个在身前按住神明的双手，让他无处借力只能把全部重量压在两条操着他的阴茎上面。那比佣兵白皙了一个色号的躯体里蕴藏的是同样的美味，甚至因为不知羞耻和没有节制而更加诱人。  
德谟斯从来不压抑自己的叫声。在被两个人刺穿、一进一出的开拓时，他仰着头微张开口，随着每一次颠簸发出绵软好听的声音。他颤抖着央求佣兵的吻，阿列克西欧斯也满足了他，他在弟弟被两个男人操着的时候吻他，吞下他蜂蜜般软腻的呻吟，二人唾液和甜美的喘息一同从交叠的唇间落下。和心意相通之人接吻显然也让德谟斯更加兴奋起来，熟透多汁的肉穴痉挛着，紧紧包裹着两条凶器，挺起的胸口因为汗水而泛着光晕，紧绷的背部线条显示着其下蕴藏的无限力量——人间的神明被弄得一塌糊涂的样子，是真正催发情欲的春药。  
他们很快填满了他，当神明因为高潮的余韵而敏感得不停颤抖时依旧小幅度地在他身体里抽插着，让他不自主地哀求扭动。然后被佣兵尽数吞下。当他们结束时，亲吻的兄弟也才刚刚分开，阿列克西欧斯伸手拂去德谟斯因为刚才的激烈运动而散乱开，粘在面颊上的头发。德谟斯冲他懒洋洋地笑，拉住想要抽离的手放在嘴边，一根手指一根手指的含住舔湿，故意把殷红的舌尖吐出来极为色情地展示，看着兄长呼吸急促，下体坚硬挺立。  
“想要你。”他言简意赅地说，明明身躯还在淫乱的余韵下颤抖，却不等回答就自顾自地像一尾灵巧的鱼滑进佣兵的怀里，抬起双腿勾住他的腰，濡湿的臀肉贴在佣兵的大腿根部，一点一点扭动着腰肢吃下兄长的性器。他的双手双腿都挂在阿列克西欧斯身上，两幅丰满的胸乳也紧紧相贴，硬挺红润的乳尖彼此厮磨着，就像任何人任何事都无法把两人分开一样。阿列克西欧斯回抱住他的弟弟，把和自己同样美好的肉体按进地毯柔软的长绒毛中，上下起伏地操着他。这个姿势让他性感的腰身和挺翘的屁股一览无余，阴影里被使用得艳红的穴口湿漉漉尚未合拢，更是无声地试探着旁观者的耐心。  
阿尔西比亚狄斯眨了眨眼，轻轻推了一把斯巴达指挥官——“去啊，他看你呢！”  
那稍微垂下眼眸，又向上偷窥的一瞬间。佣兵在雅典酒会上学来的这个小小的表情足以迷倒很多人。阿列克西欧斯确实在往这边投来目光，他曾经想共度一生的人，和最后约定了一辈子承诺的人，不论哪一个，他希望他们都能得到欢愉。  
萨勒塔斯慢慢挪了过去，犹疑着试探性地把手放在佣兵的腰上。沾了油而显得柔润可人的腰肢弹动了一下，像邀请一般往下沉了沉。这场景那么熟悉，仿佛并肩战斗的日子就是昨天，上一次的肌肤相亲也没有过去那些年。当他们在一起时总是会碰撞出火花，这一次也一样。带着一点怀念，一点旧地重游的熟稔和兴奋，萨勒塔斯扣着佣兵的腰压了上去。  
斯巴达人的身体卡进两腿之间，沉甸甸的阴茎也不容躲避地长驱直入，迅速找到阿列克西欧斯最喜欢的敏感带开始了迅疾的攻势。为了方便动作他的腿张得很开，撑着一个成年男性的体重多少有点勉强。再每一次萨勒塔斯凶猛地撞上来的时候，佣兵的身体都不由自主地向前倾，冲进德谟斯紧紧咬着他的体内，仿佛萨勒塔斯在同时操着他们两个。  
在一边看得很开心的阿尔西比亚狄斯也凑过来，在佣兵耳边小小的吹气:“既然你这么忙，用手也不是不可以……”  
他贴心地撑着对方半边身子避免佣兵整个人压在弟弟身上，挽起一只手裹住自己的性器来回撸弄。  
“好吧，虽然海风毁了我最钟爱的健康又柔滑的皮肤，不得不承认，粗糙也有粗糙的乐趣。”阿尔西比亚狄斯挤挤眉毛，下了结论。  
如果阿列克西欧斯还有力气，他一定会对雅典人的变卦速度之快表示嫌弃。但他现在连唯一撑着地面的那只手都快支不住了，实在没心情去分辨对方在小声唠叨些什么——反正肯定是床上的长篇大论。  
萨勒塔斯每一次操他都又准又狠，十二分默契地把他送上绝妙的巅峰。死死锁住胸腹的手臂让他呼吸困难并且感到疼痛……好在不是骨折那种。因为缺乏空气，佣兵不得不努力张开嘴呼吸，但已经被自己带得沉迷亲吻的弟弟才不会放过这样的好机会，迅速攀上来夺走吸气的余地。  
这太过了，一边被捣弄体内最敏感的位置，一边被吮吸硬得要爆炸的阴茎，无论那一边都比赛一样尽了全力来取悦他。佣兵喘息着不由自主地摇头，像是要拒绝太过刺激的快感，但狂欢并没有停下——一旦开始，谁能够中途放弃呢？  
德谟斯埋头他一侧的胸口上，来回舔弄之前咬出来的伤口，用舌尖拨弄佣兵此刻过分敏感的乳头。阿尔西比亚狄斯则照顾着另外一边被冷落的乳肉，用手指抓来揉去，弄得佣兵胸口都是红色的指印。而萨勒塔斯在兴奋之下伸手抓住了佣兵的辫子让他高高仰起头，背脊弓成一个流畅的弧度。许多种痛感和快感一齐袭来，让阿列克西欧斯不能自己地抽搐着。他结实的大腿绷得紧紧的，在极乐的冲刷下颤抖个不停，埋在德谟斯体内的阴茎完全怒张，跳动着——神明露出一个了然的恶作剧微笑，深吸一口气突然绞紧下腹的肌肉——  
“……！！！”  
阿列克西欧斯没能克制住一声尖叫，在高潮的瞬间整个人都软了下来，几乎扑在弟弟的身上。但这还不是结束，后穴里硬邦邦的肉棒完全没有要射精的迹象，萨勒塔斯还在持续地抽插着，高潮后佣兵敏感到极点的身体根本受不了这种对待。“等等……”他伸手去推身后的人，却被抓住两只胳膊反剪在身后继续侵犯。德谟斯趁机掐住他的下巴，把还没释放的性器塞进他喉咙里。  
……这是某种惩罚吗？还是不肯认输的新玩法？佣兵的身体依旧沉浸在绝顶的愉悦中抽搐着，实在没什么力气去反抗。无非就是难受一会儿……况且，他也不是真的想要拒绝。  
阿列克西欧斯努力动着酸疼的嘴角——光被弟弟用性器塞满喉咙就很难受了，压制住干呕的欲望和窒息的恐惧来取悦他就更困难。萨勒塔斯还不停火上浇油，把他撞得跪都跪不稳，只能丢脸地被弟弟半抱着。  
直到他半张脸都酸了，喉咙火辣辣像吞了火炭一样，阿列克西欧斯才如释重负地感觉到嘴里的阴茎颤动了起来。德谟斯没有射在他嘴里，最后一刻神明把自己抽出来，乳白的精液结结实实地洒了兄长满脸。从高挺的鼻梁到深邃的眉弓，甚至小扇子一样浓密的睫毛上都沾满了液体——这糟糕的场景让德谟斯内心十分的满足。但接下来他就又开始生气了——萨勒塔斯居然在咬兄长的后颈！那种猫科动物交配时候的咬法，谁给他的权利！  
阿列克西欧斯微微抖着，袭上皮肤的嘴唇热度和噬咬的力道让他不由自主绷紧了身体——这是一个信号，一个对即将到来的高潮的预演。他不由自主地收缩着内壁，充满期待地挽留在体内冲撞的凶器。它最后又疯狂地进出了几十次，摩擦的热度高得快烧起来——熔岩爆发在佣兵的身体里。  
与此同时他感受到一阵针刺一般的疼痛，就在刚才的一瞬间，德谟斯忿忿地咬在了兄长的肩膀上。尖锐的犬齿留下一个明晃晃鲜红的牙印，仿佛昭示着某种所有权。  
“嘿，你是小狗吗！”一天被咬了两口的佣兵小声抱怨着，这下好了，他除了那身遮不住什么玩意儿的斯巴达变节者服装，别的都没法穿了。  
结束的时候天已经黑了下来。虽然舒服到懒得动一根手指，阿列克西欧斯还是爬起来，顺便赶着其他几个人——尤其是完全不会自我照顾的德谟斯——去浴室洗掉浑身的汗水、油、别的液体。惬意地泡在微温的水里，他突然想起了什么一样，对正往自己身上涂抹所谓“护肤秘方”的阿尔西比亚狄斯招招手。对方立刻心领神会地凑过来。  
“让你翘掉宴会还被威胁真抱歉。”他诚实地替自家弟弟道歉。  
“没什么啦，”似乎永远没有危机感的雅典人一副满不在乎的样子，“倒是没能好好跟你做一场更遗憾。”  
“呃……”佣兵有些心虚地回忆了一下，自己后来好像的确光顾着享受，什么都忘了……  
“不过也没什么大不了！”阿尔西比亚狄斯心情愉快地在他胸口揩了一把油，“无论是我来操你，还是你的斯巴达老朋友，又或是另一个阿列谢……甚至是一个假阳具，它们带给我的愉悦基本都是相同的。享受和欣赏情欲并不一定要以肉体的发泄为结局，仅靠精神的高潮也是一种无上的美妙，偶尔来一次并不坏。”他又顿了顿，才反应过来什么似的补了一句:“你不会因此觉得对我有所亏欠吧？那可真是太可爱了！要真是这样，我可得预约你下次的单独陪伴，全听我的那种！”  
“想得美！！！”回答他的是小神明气急败坏的怒吼，“你们谁都不许再碰他！”  
莫名其妙被针对的两个人互相看了一眼，摇摇头，而阿尔西比亚狄斯无师自通，熟练地把阿列克西欧斯推出去，来安抚德谟斯的怒火。  
“真能百发百中？”萨勒塔斯一边战术性撤离浴池，一边对参谋官的计策提出质疑。  
“我猜，以后还会屡试不爽。”第二次逃出死亡危机的雅典参谋官心情很好。  
而后话是，在他们离开浴池之后很久，这对半神兄弟都还没有出来。看来哥哥要平复弟弟的醋意，还是要多花许多心思的。  
不过牺牲自己拯救希腊世界，正是英雄的宿命。在离开白银群岛之前，看来他们还能享受不少……美好时光。  
可喜可贺。

end


End file.
